Глобальные события
Глобальные События Глобальные События доступны игроку с 16 Лиги . Пока Глобальные события активные в игре, вы получаете задания, за выполнение которых дают События. Обычно эти задания похоже на каждом Событии - это сбор, улучшение, усиление и перерождение карт, а так же победа над Боссами События, коих в каждом Событии аж пятнадцать штук. Глобальные События имеют сходства с заданиями Пути героя Глобальные события включают в себя ряд заданий и новую область - Приключение, связанную с сюжетной линией проходящего в текущий момент События, включающие в себя множество заданий, которые позволяют получить карты и Событии. Эти события происходят регулярно каждые 2 недели, появляются одновременно для всех игроков проекта Mighty Partyи обычно длятся 5 дней, начиная с пятницы и заканчиваются в среду. По окончанию Глобального события игроку дается 24 часа, для того чтобы потратить остатки собранных События, а так же докупить дополнительные Событии, дабы подняться выше в Призовом рейтинге игроков. В последние 24 часа События игроку становятся недоступен сам путь События, а соответственно и задания с которых можно получить карты и События. Далее по окончанию События идет окончательный подсчет призового рейтинга игроков и каждый игрок, принявший участие в событии, получает приз в зависимости от того, сколько События было собрано во время События, при этом купленные в Магазине События суммируются с собранными по мере прохождения цепочки заданий Глобального события. В Магазине Глобального события игроку доступны следующие типы сундуков: ценой в 250 События, который может содержать: * карты текущего События. * 50 - 100 шт. * карты текущего События. * События в количестве: 100 - 300 шт. ценой в 1000 События, который может содержать: * карты текущего События. * 150 - 300 шт. * карты текущего События. * События в количестве: 750 - 2000 шт. ценой в 5000 События, который может содержать: * карты текущего События. * 1000 шт. * События в количестве: 3500 - 10000 шт. По мере приобретения этих сундуков игрок накапливает шкалу, тратя заработанные или купленные События, для получения Призового Сундука. На каждый последующий Призовой Сундук требования возрастают. Подробнее можно узнать в таблице, расположенной ниже. Призовые Сундуки Глобального события содержат: * Глобального события. * карты текущего События. Кроме того, многие карты Событии в настоящий момент могут быть получены в отряд только через Глобальные события или куплены в составе некоторых Пакетов. Event Path Below (Boss names will be diffrent per Event) * Event Path Change Log (18.01.2019) * Ch.1 * Kill 150 - Reduced to 125 * Get 450 Event Rares - Reduced to 400 * Get 1.500 Common cards - Reduced to 1.300 * Get Event Rare to Lvl 12 - Reduced to 11 * Ch.2 * Speed up Chests x 6 - Reduced to x 5 * Get 500 rares - Increased to 750 * Lvl up Cards 20 times - Increased to 25 * Get 900 Epics from Pvp chest /Summon - Down to 800 * Spend 25k Sparks - Reduced to 20k * Ch.3 * Buy 5000 elixer for 1k Gems - will now be a one time Deal off 200% (10k elixer) * Lvl up Event Epic to 17 - Reduced to 16 * Kill 5 pit bosses - Reduced to 4 (01.02.2019) Chapter 1 - Tips and Tricks. * Evolve Common cards into rares. * Summon Rookies for 10x Diffrent Rare Card Step. * Boost the lowest Level Heroes and Rarity. (and if you have a special mini event for boosting) for cheapest Cost. * Win in Pvp 3 times. (Pick a Low league player from World chat, or a friend who you can beat quickly) * 450 Event rares, sometimes you can Evolve into them. (Keep your Rare Chests ahead of Event time from Several game sources) * Complete 4 Daily Quests (Have 3 quests Ready to be claimed on Thursday prior to event start on Friday) * 1300 common cards. (Buy them from the Shops or Rookie Summons. Chapter 2 - Tips and Tricks. * Speed up chests (wait for the timer of a chest to be almost done, to save Gems) Or just Open it. * Win Divine Arena 4 times. (Ask friends /Ingame chat wich side is the stronger one, and use that side 4 times) * 500 Rare Souls. (Saved Rare Chests Ready to Open for this step, Shops, Rookie summon, Demigods) * Finding 600 Event Epics. (Evolve the Event Rares, Spin the Roulette, Saved Epic Chests Ready to Open) Chapter 3 - Tips and Tricks. * Find 600 Event Souls - Evolve Rare -> Epic -> Legendary (Spin Roulette, Demigod summons) * Get 900 Legendary cards (Spin Gods of War 1-2 x Summon - Vip7) * This Entire Chapter is pretty Costly rigth now, not easy for smaller Players to Do.